Proposed studies are as follows: a. Induction of in vivo metabolism of N-nitroso-bis(2-oxopropyl) amine (BOP) in Syrian golden hamsters, including effects on tissue-distribution; metabolism by the pancreas and other organs; and pancreatic and biliary secretion of metabolites. b. In vivo and in vitro metabolism studies in Syrian golden hamsters with 14C-labeled di-n-propylnitrosamine (14C-DPN; parent compound of BOP). c. In vitro and in vivo metabolism of 14C-dimethylnitrosamine (DMN) in rats: Tissue-distribution; metabolic potential of the pancreas in vitro and in vivo relative to other organs, and its induction; alkylation of tissue DNA and protein.